neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Jin Kazama
(Tekken 4, 5, 6 and Tekken Tag Tournament 2)Tekken 5 character selection screen |country = Yakushima, Japan |nationality = Japanese |occupation = Martial Artist High School student (Tekken 3) Unemployed (Tekken 4, 5 and 7) Mishima Zaibatsu CEO (Tekken 6) }}}} is a fictional character and main protagonist (Tekken 3 and onward, with the exception of Tekken 6) of the Tekken series released by Namco Bandai Games. Jin is consistently voiced by Isshin Chiba since he debuted in Tekken 3, making him the only Tekken character to be consistently voiced by one actor in every appearance. Trained by his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, in order to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Jin wishes to avenge his mother's apparent death. However, during the tournament it is revealed that Jin possesses the , a genetic abnormality within his body, which causes the betrayal of Heihachi who wants to take it. He is also antagonized by his father, Kazuya Mishima, from whom he inherited the gene. While dealing with them, Jin loses control of the Devil Gene, which causes his transformation into an alter-ego named , first introduced as a non-playable character in Tekken 3 and playable in Tekken 5. Outside the video games, Jin has also appeared in the animated adaptations from the games as well as the live-action film. Jin was created to be the new protagonist of the series whose constant fights with his family members would eventually lead him to become an apparent antagonist as crafted by the director, Katsuhiro Harada. Critical reception to him has been quite positive with comments focused on his role within the story and techniques. Appearances ''Tekken'' games Jin's feud with his other Mishima family members and the inner turmoil caused by his "Devil Gene" are consistent topics throughout the series. This struggle has formed somewhat of a "tragic hero" role around the character, punctuated by his very name, Jin, which means "benevolence" in native Japanese. Jin originally liked his mother's precepts and hates deception.Both values are demonstrated in his ending for Tekken 4: Jin resolves to kill Heihachi Mishima for betraying him, but soon changes his mind and tells Heihachi "thank my mother, Jun Kazama." By the events of Tekken 6, Jin's ambitions seem to have changed from stamping out the Mishima bloodline to global supremacy until the ending, where it is revealed that his true motive is to destroy Azazel and rid himself of the Devil Gene. Jin's first appearance was within Tekken 3, where he is introduced as a boy "claiming to be Heihachi's grandson" as a result of being the child of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Jin was raised by his mother until a few days after his 15th birthday, when Jun was attacked by Ogre and disappeared. Swearing revenge, Jin goes to train with his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. During Tekken 3, Jin destroys the Ogre in the third King of Iron Fist tournament, but is betrayed by Heihachi. Jin's Devil Gene then awakes, allowing him to survive Heihachi's attack and escape. By Tekken 4, Jin fell into a pit of self-hatred, despising everything related to the Mishimas. Learning a new karate style for two years, Jin enters into a new tournament where he is about to confront his father. Defeating Kazuya after his Devil form awakens, Jin tries to kill Heihachi, but spares him after remembering his mother.Heihachi: "I will make your power mine. Time to die, boy!" Immediately after leaving Heihachi, Jin's Devil form goes berserk. Seeking to control the Devil Gene, Jin enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 two months later whose host, Jinpachi Mishima, is responsible for Jin's change. In the same game, a mini-game focusing on Jin's prologue is featured called Devil Within. In the aftermath of the fifth Tournament, Jin has been revealed as the winner and also as the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. During Tekken 6 Jin began using the company for world conquest, having started a war against all the nations. Jin hosts the sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to rid himself of Kazuya and his enemies. Jin plays the primary antagonist in Tekken 6 s "Scenario Campaign" mode at first. Near the end of Tekken 6 and Scenario Campaign, he is confronted by his half-uncle Lars Alexandersson who is rallying a faction within the Zaibatsu's Tekken Force military to take down their former leader. Lars eventually catches up to Jin in the courtyard of Azazel's chamber, after which it is revealed what Jin's true motivation is: Jin has been throwing the world into disarray in an effort to awaken the beast known as Azazel. Jin's ultimate goal in awakening such a monster is to fight it in a suicidal battle and both save the world from Azazel and free himself of the Devil Gene. In the end, Jin's plan is successful and Azazel awakens. Jin rushes at the monster, plunging both of them into the depths of the temple, which is promptly sealed by the sands of the desert. After the credits, Jin's unconscious body is unearthed at the temple site by a crew led by Raven, and since he still has the devil tattoo on his left arm, it is implied that he has not been freed of the Devil Gene. Jin returns in Tekken 7. Little is known about Jin's status other that he has recovered from his comatose state thanks to Raven's care, revealing that he was not free from the Devil Gene after his encounter with Azazel. Jin also appears in Tekken Card Challenge, Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken Advance, Tekken R, Tekken Resolute, Tekken Bowl, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Tekken Pachinko Slot 2nd, Tekken 3D: Prime Edition, Tekken Card Tournament, Tekken Revolution, Tekken Arena, CR Tekken and Tekken Pachinko Slot 3rd. Devil Jin ]] is a form that Jin exhibits when the Devil Gene takes over. The form first appears in Jin's ending in ''Tekken 3, where after his grandfather, Heihachi betrays Jin by shooting him in the head directly after the latter has defeated Ogre, Jin turns into his Devil form and knocks out Heihachi. The form appears again in Jin and Kazuya's endings in Tekken 4, in which after Kazuya subconsciously taunts Jin, the latter awakens his Devil powers and proceeds to fight him and Heihachi. The form finally makes its first playable appearance in Tekken 5. Jin's storyline indicates that the Devil Gene takes over his body without his knowledge multiple times, and he causes violent outbursts during that time because he could not control it. Unlike Jin who fights with Traditional Karate since Tekken 4, Devil Jin utilizes Jin's fighting style and moveset in his Tekken 3 appearance; a mixture of Advanced Mishima Style Karate and Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, thus completely separating him from the original Jin. He also has several of Devil's moves to reflect his now demonic state, including flying and firing lasers. In his appearances in Tekken 3 and 4'', Devil Jin originally only has black feathered wings and demonic tattoos in his chest with an otherwise the same attire as Jin wears in his human form. His appearance is redesigned in ''Tekken 5. He now sports black shoes and chains on his waist and left leg, regardless if Jin wears them in his human form or not. Jin also has darker skin compared to his human form and the tattoos appear on his forehead in addition to his chest, with a third eye capable of shooting lasers. Jin also grows horns above his head. A completely new design is used for Devil Jin's appearance in the CGI film Tekken: Blood Vengeance, which apparently is the form that Jin takes when he is able to fully control Devil Gene. His appearance is now more beast-like, with dark blue and green skin with matching leg armors. His wings, while still feathered, has a more metallic appearance rather than the usual bird-like wings. Other than his canonical appearances, Devil Jin also appears in the non-canonical Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Tekken 3D: Prime Edition, and Tekken Revolution. Other games Jin is also featured in Namco × Capcom, where he joins forces with Ryu and Ken Masters from Street Fighter and seeks to defeat Devil Kazuya who was his father through the Devil Gene. Street Fighter X Tekken features Jin as a playable character, with Ling Xiaoyu as his official tag partner, as well as in Project X Zone where he and Ryu were targeted by Seth of SIN, and they along with Virtua Fighter hero, Akira Yuki, worked together to stop him. He also appears on a promotional poster for the Namco-produced crossover fighting game Tekken X Street Fighter, along with Street Fighter s Ryu (as well as their alter egos "Devil Jin" and "Evil Ryu", respectively). Devil Jin's style of fighting and costume parts, along with his human form's Tekken 6 karate costume are available for use with custom characters in Soulcalibur V. Although he does not appear, Jin is mentioned in the crossover fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. In other media and merchandise Jin makes a brief appearance in the ending of the anime film Tekken: The Motion Picture as a child talking with his mother. He also appears in the CGI-animated film Tekken: Blood Vengeance. In it, after the events of Tekken 5 Jin once again seeks to defeat Heihachi and Kazuya fighting both of them in the climax. With help from Alisa Bosconovitch, Jin emerges as the winner and leaves hoping his high school friend Ling Xiaoyu defeats him in the next tournament. In the 2010 live-action film Tekken, Jin is portrayed by Jon Foo. This version of Jin differs significantly, wherein he was never raised by Heihachi and his mother was killed during a crackdown on insurgents by the Tekken Corporation. In addition, though he is still the illegitimate son of Kazuya, no mention of the Devil Gene is referenced in the film, and he speaks with an English accent (given that Foo is English). He enters the Iron Fist tournament to take revenge on Heihachi for his mother's death, but during the tournament, he learns that it was Kazuya who was responsible for the crackdown. He progresses through the tournament, falling in love with Christie Monteiro and forming alliances with Steve Fox, Raven and even Heihachi himself when Kazuya overthrows him. Eventually, Jin makes it to the final, beating Yoshimitsu and even Bryan Fury, and defeats his father in battle, yet refuses to kill him for the sake of their blood relation. Brendon Huor played Jin in the short film Street Fighter x Tekken: The Devil Within. Jin also appears in the short film Tekken X Street Fighter: Challenger, portrayed by Ken Leung. Jin has been featured in action figures from both his Tekken 3 and Tekken 4 appearances. Creation and design Jin is a young Japanese man with black hair which spikes up in a distinctive pattern. On his left arm, he bears a mark that was branded onto his skin by the Devil.Tekken 3 Opening Movie His most recurring outfits usually consist of a karate gi or jumpsuit—both with some sort of flame design (the color of which is varied throughout the series, and has been customizable since Tekken 5). While Jin's gi costume usually consists only of trousers, gauntlets and footpads, in Tekken 4, he also wore the jacket of the gi openly, exposing his torso. Tekken 4 also introduced Jin's hooded jumpsuit, which he kept until Tekken 5, but regains it in Tekken 7, although in a sightly different style..Tekken 4, Jin Kazama "Prologue" In both Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament, players can select a Mishima High School uniform for Jin to fight in. In Tekken 6, he wears a long black coat similar to the one that he wore in his ending in Tekken 5. Devil Jin is nearly identical to Jin Kazama, except for his inhuman transformations and a change in clothing. In Tekken 3, Devil Jin simply bore tattoos over his face, sported altered glowing red eyes with changed pupils, and grew black wings used for flight. In subsequent games, however, the transformation has been expanded upon. In Tekken 4, there is a noticeable sequence to Jin's changes. As the transformation began, his body was surrounded by a purple haze, then the familiar tattoos formed on his chest and arms, and, finally, he grew two black wings from his back. This is as far as the sequence goes within that game, however, as Jin was stopped before his transformation was complete. According to Tekken 5's story, Jin's transformation within that game recurred as a reaction to Jinpachi Mishima's return.Tekken 5: Devil Jin "Prologue" Because of this, there is no visible transformation, and Devil Jin simply appears in his most advanced state to date. His new look includes horns, chains on his right arm, waist, and legs, and warped, talon-like fingers and a paır of gauntlets wıth spikes growing out of them, like his father Kazuya Mishima. Like his father's Devil form, Jin also has a third eye upon his head used to fire a beam of energy at his opponents. However, like all characters within Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Devil Jin can be customized with an assortment of physical changes. In Tekken 6, Devil Jin's appearance remains roughly unchanged. However, in actual gameplay, the chain on his waist must be purchased before it appears. Tekken series director Katsuhiro Harada has stated that Jin is his favorite character in the overall series alongside Heihachi Mishima as he states that the story from Tekken is written from Jin's perspective because of being the main character. Jin's concept was that of an innocent young kid corrupted by the evils of society that would become one of the series' greatest villains as crafted by Harada for approximately ten years. As a result of being introduced as the protagonist in Tekken 3, Jin's movements were made to be balanced so that he would not have neither strong or weak movesets, which caused difficulties in the design of the character. As Jin has no model for his fighting style, several of his karate moves were created by the ''Tekken staff. Jin's alternative outfit in Tekken 6 was designed by Clamp, a group of four Japanese manga artists. Gameplay In his early appearances, Jin's moves were a blend between both of his parents, Jun Kazama, and Kazuya Mishima—a combination of "Kazama-Style Self Defense" and "Mishima Fighting Karate". He fights in this style in both Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament. In Tekken 4, however, this style was discarded in favor of "traditional" Karate. As Jin's power was therefore reduced, in following games he would go through minor changes. Devil Jin incorporates moves from Jin's previous incarnations, which makes him a stronger fighter than Jin. Reception Video game publications have praised Jin's character, topping various lists. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Jin was voted as the staff's 31st favorite character (sharing the spot with three Street Fighter characters, Charlie, and Yang). Gaming Target rated him as the fourth best Tekken character in a list, commenting on his popular heroic and demonic traits which caused comparison between him and other fighting game protagonists. In Game Informer s "Top Ten Best Fighting Game Characters" Jin was fourth with comments comparing him to Star Wars character Luke Skywalker. In IGN's "Franchise Players 2: Reader's Choice", Jin was one of the video game characters voted to be featured in a live-action movie with the site commenting his role in the Tekken series noting that it could be the "focal point" of any film. The staff from site did not choose as a result of the poor quality from films based on fighting games. In the book Trigger Happy, writer Steven Poole labelled Jin as an amalgam of "body-building action grunts" including popular martial arts film protagonists. Since Tekken has had a long history of being exclusive to the PlayStation series of consoles, Jin Kazama as the protagonist is often recognized as a PlayStation mascot. Multiple reactions were made in response to Jin's special moves and their changes across the series, mostly in Tekken 4. His initial moveset was noted to be based on his relatives' techniques, with the change shown in Tekken 4 labelled as a "nice touch" by Leon Hunt in the book Kung Fu Cult Masters as it demonstrates the character's feeling towards Kazuya and Heihachi. GameSpot shared similar comments, stating that Jin was one of the most notable changed characters from Tekken 4. Other publishers such as IGN and Computer and Video Games came to regard Jin's incarnation from Tekken 4 as a character almost completely different from his original form although both shared different opinions regarding the result. While the former site found such modifications entertaining as it meant learning new moves, the latter criticized the change as it made the practice from veteran players pointless. Nevertheless, Computer and Video Games still called Jin the "top-ranked character" from Tekken 4 because of his balanced movesets. Devil Jin was once used on the cover of a Stephen King novel.https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/580410492881108992 Capcom's senior community manager Seth Killian has found the character too powerful to the point that his constant defeats with him led him to quit the Tekken series. In regards to Jin's Tekken 5 fighting style, GameSpy stated that now players would need to be patient playing as him, as he lost his overpowered moves. Because of such change in Tekken 5 regarding Jin's moves, the same site recommended players to use Devil Jin's incarnation in such game if they missed his original techniques. While promoting Tekken 6 Namco Bandai featured various trailers with Jin as the focus. Jin's design in the trailers has received positive response by GameSpot as the character "has never looked better." According to GamesRadar, a fight between Devil Jin and Evil Ryu was written as one of the ones players wanted to see in Street Fighter X Tekken as the two are evil alter egos of the two main characters and poster boys of their respective series, also sharing similar designs and movesets to their original forms. Den of Geek ranked Jin as the 9th sexiest computer game character, adding "You can't argue with that hair, really." Complex ranked Jin as the 28th "most dominant" fighting game character, commenting "Man, this dude has been through hell and back." Complex also ranked Jin as the fifth best Tekken character, commenting "A mama's boy with an axe to grind, Jin has slowly transformed from hero to anti-hero over the years." In the official poll by Namco Bandai Games, Jin is currently the fifth most requested Tekken character to be added to the roster of Tekken X Street Fighter, racking up 13.02% of votes; additional 5.54% votes were also cast for Devil Jin, counted separately. WhatCulture listed Devil Jin as the 7th most annoying video game character, calling him "cheap" and added "he can shoot laser beams from his face. In what universe is that fair in a combat game?! Just to make him more annoying to fight, he can do this from the sky, because – did I mention this already? – Devil Jin has wings." GamesRadar ranked Devil Jin as the 15th "best unlockable character", commenting "Devil Jin pounds foes with the high-level Mishima fighting style, full of dragon punches, tsunami kicks, and 10-hit combos. Bad to the bone." In 2014, WhatCulture ranked him as the 11th greatest character in fighting games, calling him "the poster-boy of the Tekken franchise, the grandson of Heihachi Mishima, who trains him to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament." That same year, Prima Games ranked Jin's Laser Scraper as the "30th greatest fighting move in video game history". Chris Hoadley from VentureBeat named Jin as one of the "Best (and worst) fighting game clones." In 2013, 4thletter placed Jin's Tekken 3 ending at 73rd place in their list "The Top 200 Fighting Game Endings", commenting "After spiking Heihachi into the ground, Devil Jin flies off into the night. Heihachi just sits up and looks off, knowing that this is bad news." PlayStation Universe included Hwoarang and Jin Kazama among the top 5 rival pairs in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, commenting "Jin’s traditional karate style marries well with Hwoarang’s fancy footwork, and the disparity between each style – Jin’s a bit of a bruiser while Hwoarang’s style is more intricate – makes for a devastating combination of tactics when used correctly."Mike Harradence, Tekken's greatest rivals make the best Tag Teams, PlayStation Universe, September 19th, 2012 Shinkan Crossing ranked Jin as the "toughest Tekken character" where they commented on his feats and stated "Jin gets to be strong because he's the main character, but he's still extremely tough both physically and mentally." References Category:Dictator characters in video games Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional Japanese people in video games Category:Fictional karateka Category:Fictional kyokushin kaikan practitioners Category:Male characters in video games Category:Namco protagonists Category:Tekken characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters introduced in 1997 Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Video game characters with electric or magnetic abilities Category:Video game characters with slowed aging Category:Video game characters with superhuman strength Category:Video game mascots